Pain
by lejardine
Summary: It is fifteen years after the war and Severus learns a horrible secret from one of his students and now must protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Severus stood leaning in front of his desk as he waited for the seventh year Gryffindors and the Slytherin's to enter and sit down. It was now fifteen years since the end of the war and the students no longer sat on opposite sides of the room but rather together. There was a better house unity after the war. It was hard the first few years but it progressed perfectly. Once the students sat quietly in their seats the door was swung shut and Severus began the lesson.

"Next class you will be brewing a potion for healing damaged nerves. This is a complicated potion and a very dangerous one. One wrong move and your little bodies will be splattered on the walls. You will be in the worse pain of your life." As Severus said this he saw Cera Moran roll her eyes in the back of the room. Saying nothing he continued on. Then a student raised their hand.

"Yes Nigel?"

"Have you witnessed this potion go wrong? And what really happened?"

"I have during my apprenticeship. One of my fellow apprentices put too much of a certain ingredient and the cauldron blew up. His left arm was severed clean off and so was hi left ear. Later on his arm was later reattached. He ended up having to use the potion. It caused unimaginable pain." It was then that Severus saw Cera roll her eyes. Having had enough of it he walked up to her desk and hovered over her. "Is there a reason you find this amusing Miss Moran?"

"Yes sir. The pain really could not be that bad." She said flatly. Severus saw something in her eyes but could not tell what.

"You know nothing of pain." Seethed Severus as he stared down at Cera. There was now no holding back and Cera had cracked in a fit of anger she stood and slapped Severus across the face. Severus was taken aback from this. A student had dared to lay a hand on him and she was not sorry. "How dare-" he was cut off by another slap across the face, equally as forceful. Cera grabbed her bag and book and stalked out of the classroom. "Don't you dare walk out of this room." Yelled Severus. The students in the room could feel the combination of magic and anger rolling off the two.

"Fuck off!" was her response as she walked out the classroom door. Severus in a fit of rage went after her. The students followed suit wanting to see what happened next.

"Stop this instant he yelled as he ran after her. Cera stopped, turned on her heel and walked towards Severus. He noticed immediately this was not an act of obedience but something else. He went to grab her wrist and was met by one hard blow to the jaw. It did not help that she was his height and as strong as an ox. In that one hit Severus had fallen to the floor unconscious leaving the students shocked. The students watched as her fingers fell loose from the fist they were in and watched as the popped back into place from whatever magic she used. It was then she squeezed her hand and everyone heard the crack of her joints. Sneering, Cera turned and went to the headmistress's office.

Cera arrived and knocked on the door. "Come in," came Minerva's Scottish brogue, "What's wrong?" she asked upon seeing Cera's appearance.

"I just slapped Professor Snape twice and knocked him out." There was absolutely no hesitation or beating around the bush. In that moment Minerva and the paintings of past headmasters all stood there shocked. It was then that Severus came crashing through the headmistress' office.

"You little shit!" he growled as he stepped closer to Cera ready to hex her. Minerva stopped him in time before he did something he regretted. The look on Cera's face only angered him. There was no regret on her face only pure anger. "She just-"

"I know, she told me what she's done. What did you say to insight such an act of violence from her Severus?" Severus had told Minerva about his description of a potion they were to brew and what would happen if it were brewed wrong. The potion would explode and whatever bits touched skin would burn right through to the bone. "Then she sneered at me. I told her she knew nothing of pain and she slapped me, twice. Then punched me in the face." He said calmly.

"You sound as if you're whining Professor." Drawled Cera.

"What do you know of pain besides the monthly cramps and occasional headache?" this set Cera off and she passed Minerva and grabbed Severus by the back of the head so he was staring her in the face. "Legilimens!" she growled.

Cera entered his mind and broke down his walls much to Severus' dismay. Once inside his mind she barraged him with memories of her parents from a young age till just a month before. They were images of her being beaten, tortured, and raped. There were memories of the unforgivable being used on her. Of her parents then healing her with forced potions and spells so she returned to school in perfect physical condition. Then as suddenly as she entered his mind she swept out. Cera let go of his head and watched his face go from anger to terror.

"Don't you dare tell me I know nothing of pain. I have scars on my body no one else had seen. I have endured the cruciatus curse and the imperius to the point that I am now immune to them. I am the first of my kind to do so. Not even you Severus are immune to both. I have had every bone in my body broken and healed multiple times. I've been raped every night I've been home, if one could call it that." It was then that she stepped closer to him so they were only inches apart. "DON'T. YOU. DARE." She snarled. Cera then turned on her heel and left the office and headed for someplace away from everyone. Considering it was a warm day and everyone was in class she headed for the lake.

"Severus contact the aurors office-"

"No, Minerva you contact them and I'll go after her. In her state she'll easily overpower you." He ordered. He was not snarky or mean in his order. Minerva could see the fear in his eyes and the sadness.

"Fine, be safe." She stated as he hurried out. Severus searched the castle and finally found her sitting on a large rock near a secluded part of the lake. She was alone save for her familiar, Denali. The dire wolf lay beside her with its head in her lap as she cried, her body shaking. Severus stood there a moment quietly watching as she broke down. Then without a word he climbed on to the rock behind her and held her. Cera tried to struggle but when she realized it was Severus she stopped.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as she sobbed in to his arms. Severus enveloped her in his arms and held her close. Her familiar licked his hand gently and sat close to the two. Severus actually began to cry silently in to her hair. Never could he imagine someone going through such a fate. As a Death Eater there were times he had been subject to the unforgivable, but more often then not he was the one forced to kill and torture. He never raped claiming impotence though. He could never bring himself to that and when he tortured anyone he numbed them or killed them outright and made it seem he was torturing them.

Severus cut the tie that held her hair and watched as it cascaded around her. Of the memories he saw there was a moment where damage to her skull had caused her hair to grow back white rather than black. This was before she was a student and there wasn't a spell or potion to change it to what it was before hand. Her hair was long and curly but manageable. It was thick and smelled of the spices in the shampoo she used. She always smelled of cinnamon and chocolate. Severus buried his face in her hair engulfed in the relaxing scent.

Cera wrapped her arms around Severus as she cried into his neck. She smelled herbs and his natural scent. Mixed together the scent made her feel safe so she continued to cry. It was something that was along time coming. Tears were necessary and they needed to be let out. Though, she was surprised at Severus' reaction. She did not expect him to come and envelope her in his arms. It wasn't a reaction she expected from anyone. But as a seventh year and the strongest and smartest of her year everyone looked to her as a mother.

Minerva called Harry Potter to her office directly and informed him of what had happened. Immediately he was horrified and had to take a seat as she told him what Cera had said. Aurors were immediately sent to Cera's home but her parents were nowhere to be found. They'd gone on holiday. It would be a while before they were found.

Cera and Severus sat wrapped up on the rock until Severus noticed it was now evening. Slowly he moved off the rock with a sleeping Cera in his arms. In his arms she was no longer the amazon lioness of Gryffindor but a mere cub. Her arms were around his neck and she curled up easily in his arms. Severus, followed by Denali, took her to her room. She was a prefect now and had her own quarters as such. Severus laid her on her bed and removed her shoes before covering her in a spare blanket. Denali lay at the foot of her bed.

"Protect her." Severus told the dire wolf and as if to say "I always do" Denali flicked his tail and huffed. Severus rubbed Denali's head and left the rooms telling the portrait not to let anyone in but the staff and to tell students she could not be reached. The Portrait nodded in understanding and Severus headed for Minerva's office.

"Anything?" he asked as he entered.

"No, her parents have gone missing, maybe on holiday. There are no neighbors to ask since they live in the middle of nowhere." She said.

"That's probably how they got away with what they've done."

"Probably." It was then that Harry came through the floo.

"Hello professor, we've found nothing yet but it would help the case if we could get a copy of the memories that she gave you as proof." Severus was more than happy to help with a flick of his wand from his temple to a glass bottle the copies were transferred.

"Here" was all he said to Harry.

"How is she?" asked Minerva.

"For the moment she is sleeping. None of the students are to bother her and the only ones allowed in are of course the staff."

"That's good for now. Thank you Severus." At that he left and returned to Cera's quarters. She still slept so Severus pulled out a book, sat on a chair and propped his feet on the bed. It would probably be a while before she woke the emotions that she let out had probably used up a lot of her energy.

A few hours into her watch Severus was hungry and so was Denali. Whispering he called for a house elf to bring him something to eat and a steak for Denali. Once dinner was brought Severus ate out in the living area and so did Denali, tearing at the steak ravenously. Once finished they both returned to the room. Eventually it was late and Severus was exhausted, so instead of go down to his rooms he fell asleep in the chair.

Eventually the chair grew too uncomfortable and Severus woke and climbed in to bed with Cera magically widening the bed to fit him, Cera, and Denali comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

Cera woke the next morning feeling an unfamiliar presence behind her. For a moment she did not move as she heard the person behind her breathing. They seemed to still be asleep. Looking down at her feet was her familiar looking back at her. If he wasn't moving or looking worried then she was safe. Slowly and gently sitting up, Cera was met by the unconscious Severus Snape in bed with her. He lay on his back with one arm above his head and the other across his stomach. He looked even more calm then usual and it made her smile. His hair was across his face so she reached down and moved the hair.

Severus did not stir from her gentle touch so she continued to watch him. She was afraid to wake him. She knew what could happen when you wake someone like Severus. Those who have been in war usually wake with wand at the ready. To be honest she's done the same, which is why she was happy to have her own quarters. Cera gently placed her hand on top of his and was surprised at the softness of his skin. He skin was like alabaster but she could feel the bones and scars. It was then that Severus woke opening both eyes staring at her.

"Good morning Cera." He croaked. It seemed his vocal cords had not been ready for speaking.

"Morning professor." She responded as Severus sat up. His bed hair made her smile causing Severus to glare. "Your bed hair." She said as he looked at her questioningly. Reaching up she smoothed his hair so it didn't stand on end. Severus had flinched almost expecting her to hit him again. But he relaxed at her gentle touch.

"What time is it?" he asked looking around.

"It's about seven in the morning."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was afraid to."

"Why?"

"I figured your reflex's would be like mine. Wand at the ready." She said shrugging. It was then that Severus was reminded of her past. Not saying a word he patted her on the shoulder then got up and reconfigured the bed to its normal size. Thankfully it was a Saturday morning and neither had anything to do for the day, therefore no reason to be late for anything.

"I suggest you get ready and eat breakfast. If you need anything I'll be in the dungeons." He said as he straightened his clothing.

"Thank you professor."

"For what?" he asked as he turned towards her.

"For understanding." She answered whit a slight smile. Nodding his Head Severus left and returned to the dungeons. Once in his chambers her closed the door and leaned against it. Many times that night he woke to find her in compromising positions. At one point she was only in her uniform skirt and button up shirt that was not buttoned up all the way. Many times he wanted to reach over and touch her but knew better not to. Severus undressed and made his way to the shower and cleaned himself then returned to his bed and slept soundlessly.

Many times that night Cera woke and found Severus curled up beside her. At one point his arm was draped across her. She honestly did not mind. He wasn't touching anything he should not have. Another time she woke facing him and noticed the sizeable bulge in his pants but knew it was just a natural male reaction as he slept. It made her smile then she fell back to sleep. As soon as Severus left Cera undressed showered then put on her normal clothing and went for an early breakfast. Thankfully not many students were awake so breakfast was quiet. Once fed, she returned to her room and lounged about cleaning her quarters and reading.

Around dinnertime Cera was sitting in her quarters petting Denali absently as she read. There was no knock but Severus came in and turned warding the entrance. He then turned to Cera.

"Go to your bedroom. Your parents are here and are trying to get you." Not needing to be told twice Cera and Denali rushed to her bedroom and huddled at the far end, wand at the ready with Denali standing ready to attack if necessary. From where she sat Cera closed the door and put up her best wards then sat and waited.

Then it happened. A loud crash and yelling. She heard her parents and she heard Severus. It went on for a few minutes then her door exploded and Severus was thrown back. She watched as he easily caught his balance and sent a volley of curses through the destroyed door way. Severus was once again thrown back and her parents came through the door. Thinking quickly she threw a volley of spells at them. They fought them off sending more towards her but she was able to parry all of them. Denali ran after her mother to tear out her throat but was cast aside against the wall. Loosing her cool Cera sent out an Avada Kedavra hitting her father in the chest and the cruciatus at her mother who screamed.

"CERA, STOP!" yelled Severus as he clamored towards her. She did as he said and backed away and towards Denali. Severus took both the wands on the floor and subdued Cera's mother. It was then the aurors came in. They were already too late. Severus told them what happened and the body of her father was removed and her mother arrested. The aurors left and Severus was left in the room with Cera.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing her from behind.

"Yes, but Denali." She said as she turned towards him, tears flowing down her cheeks. Severus did a quick diagnostic spell.

"He'll be fine, he just has a few broken ribs and was knocked out. I can help him." He said as he rubbed her back. Once again Severus held her in his arms. He understood her tears. These were tears of anger and the fact that she had to use two unforgivables to defend herself. He knew she did not feel bad for killing her father and torturing her mother. It was well deserved. Severus sat on the floor with her in his arms as he healed the dire wolf. Once that was done he returned his attention to Cera, comforting her.

"Is she okay?" came Harry's voice.

"Yes. Physically at least." He said as he caressed her head. Harry understood Severus' action and left them there. "Everything is going to be all right Cera. No one will hurt you anymore." Cera pulled away from Severus and looked him in the eye. She didn't say anything but Severus could tell that she was actually reassured. She then wrapped her arms around him and straddled his lap as she buried her face in his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered, her breath tickling the scars on his neck. Severus held her closer not wanting to let her go. Severus gently kissed her ear whispering to her that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. He did not want her to cry anymore.

It was a while before she finally did stop crying and she moved away a bit from Severus still sitting on his lap. Severus wiped the tears from her face and held in his hands. Her cheeks were cold. To Cera his warms hand relaxed her as she closed her eyes. It was in that moment she felt his lips on her. Cera's eyes shot open but then relaxed when she realized that was all he wanted from her. Nothing more than a simple kiss. She responded to his kiss and moved closer to him as her wrapped his arms around her again. Then he pulled away and her eyes remained shut.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He whispered. They sat there for a little longer until Denali got up and licked their faces. Cera sat up and wrapped her arms around the dire wolfs neck as Severus petted it. "You are one brave animal." It was then that he realized something. "Cera?"

"Yes."

"Of all the times they hurt you, has he come to your rescue?"

"He did, once. But then my parents spelled the windows and doors so he could not break them down. He was kept outside." Severus looked back at the dire wolf and smiled. At least he tried. Cera then stood and put her hand out for Severus helping him up. "You know, you've been so worried about me but you're the one that was thrown back twice. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just bruised. None of the curses got me it was just the sheer force of them against my shield that threw me back." Cera walked to the door and saw that he quarters were empty. She walked over to Severus and kissed him again.

"To think, I spent all afternoon cleaning." She said making Severus' laugh reverberate through the room. They both set to cleaning up the damage that was done. The only thing that could not be fixed by them was the portrait door.

When they were done they went to Minerva's office and waited for her to finish speaking with the last of the Aurors. When they left she turned towards Severus and Cera and sighed. She came around the desk and swept the girl up in her arms.

"You fought bravely, both of you. Are you both okay?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Good." She said as she let go of Cera. "Cera, even though you used the unforgivables you are not in any trouble nor will you need to stand trial. The memories that you showed Severus were proof enough to convict your mother." Minerva then sat behind her desk. "Do you have any other relative my dear?"

"No ma'am. My parents were both only children and my grandparents are dead." She answered.

"Well then, it seems that upon the death of your father and the lifetime incarceration of your mother you inherit everything. Any plans after you leave here in a months time?"

"No, not at the moment." She answered.

"Well, you have a month I would hate to see you waste away child. But I'm glad you're safe now." She said with a smile. Cera and Severus were dismissed and left the office and stood in the hallway. Severus walked with Cera as she walked outside. She returned to that spot he found her the day before. She sat down and made room for Severus to sit beside her. Cera then leaned against his arm and closed her eyes as the sunlight cascaded over her.

It was then that she transfigured a rock into a blade. For a moment Severus was worried until she grabbed her hair and cut it all at once. Cera threw both the blade and her hair in the lake and watched them sink.

"I've been wanting to cut my hair for years but I was never allowed. Long hair is cumbersome." She commented. Severus wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you truly have no plans after you leave here?"

"None."

"How about…" Severus thought for a moment, "you become my assistant? I was planning on leaving here anyway at the end of term. I already sent in my resignation days ago."

"Are you sure Severus? I have moments when I will roll my eyes at you or raise my voice. I'm not a push over." Severus took in what she said. It was true, her time here as student she never backed down from a challenge. Though, partly this was because she knew she had the power and the knowledge.

"I'm sure." He answered. "And it would be nice to kiss you from time to time. If that's okay."

"It's okay." She giggled. Cera leaned in closer to Severus and kissed his cheek then smiled. Severus leaned in towards Cera and kissed her back on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The end of the term came quickly. Once all of the students had left the Hogwarts grounds Cera completed her packing. It wasn't much, which was why she left it to the last minute. Most of her things fit in one steamer trunk. When she was packed she left the trunk by the door and walked through the castle. It was quiet now and calming. The portraits greeted her as she walked the halls.

"Hello Dear." Came a familiar voice of Former headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon sir." She responded with a slight smile.

"I see you cut your hair, in need of change?"

"Yes, a new beginning of sorts." She answered cryptically. Cera smiled again and left headed to the dungeons. She came to Severus' door and knocked. "Enter!" he drawled as the door swung open to allow her entrance. Cera stepped through and walked towards his desk as the door slammed shut. Something was wrong. Severus sat at his desk with the arms of his shirt and jacket rolled to his elbows. He was bent over with his hair as a dark curtain writing furiously. She could not see what he was writing but did not dare to peek.

Cera sat in the chair and waited for Severus to finish. Realizing it would probably be a while she spelled a cushioning charm on the chair and pulled out a book from the bag she carried with her. Occasionally she would look up to see Severus' free hand clenching, his knuckles turning white and cracking. She also heard him grumbling but as close as she was she did not understand what he was saying. It wasn't for another half hour that he finally finished. The scroll, which looked to be a few feet long, was rolled up tied and strapped to the feet of his raven.

Severus then walked back to his desk and leaned against it facing Cera and sighed. He was silent for a moment as he looked in to her eyes. There was no innocence in those eyes. There was no naivety. Severus put his hand out and Pulled Cera up from her seat and held her face. Her cheeks were so warm and soft. His hands slid down her neck to her shoulders where he felt the tension was no longer there. He shoulders always had that stance of being on guard at all times. Now that her parents were no longer a factor in her life that tension had ebbed. Gently Severus leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Cera wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the kiss. It was a gentle loving kiss it was relaxing.

"Have you packed everything?"

"Yes!" my things are all in a trunk. It should be waiting for us by the main doors."

"Fine then." Severus kissed her then turned and with a flick of his wand the things on his desk placed themselves in a waiting bag, the last of his packing. Severus shrunk both his and her bag and placed it in his pocket. They left the dungeons for the last time and then Hogwarts.

They apparated from the gates and arrived at a house in the middle of nowhere. It sat on top of a rolling hill surrounded by forests and other hills and fields. Not too far away Cera could here rushing water from a brook or stream. It was overcast that day but she was sure on a sunny day you could see for miles.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked as she scanned her surroundings.

"This is Darsham in southern England." Severus had long ago sold his childhood home not wanting to keep the place for its painful memories. Severus took Cera by the hand and they walked the paved path to the house.

The house was two stories with large windows. There were trees dotted around the property providing shade to anyone wanting to sit beneath them. The house itself was made of stone but she could feel the magical signature. Severus unlocked the door with a wave of his hand and allowed her access. Cera walked in and looked around. It was not larger on the inside then on the outside like some magical homes. There were hooks on the wall beside her where she placed her bag and removed her shoes absentmindedly. Severus noticed this but said nothing. She must have had to do that when at home. Severus removed the bags and her trunk and called for his house elf.

"Bint is here, you called sir?"

"Can you take our things to our rooms please?"

"Yes sir." With a snap of her fingers the house elf disappeared with their luggage. Without a word Cera slowly made her way to the adjacent sitting room. The furniture was more modern then she expected. Then again she had to remember Severus was raise din the muggle world. The house was hooked up with electricity but there were no switches on the walls. The walls were white in this room where they were a light green in the foyer.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yes. Did you design the rooms?"

"Yes, last summer." He answered. Severus led her throughout the house. Each room he stopped a few minutes to stop. The last room to be shown was the potions lab, which much to Cera's surprise and relief was above ground. There was no basement for the house. The windows were tinted so the light did not disrupt anything. The windows had blackout curtains on them. In the middle was one long workbench. Along the walls were book shelves and shelves for all Severus' equipment. At the far end was a door, which led to Severus' expansive inventory closet. Everything was in reach; there was no need for there to be rows so high a ladder was required. The room was large enough with space to spare.

"Severus' why did you never spell or charm your classroom to be like this?"

"And loose the bat of the dungeons feel? I needed it to be dark and scary so you all would feel the fear and understand the danger of potion brewing."

"I see." She responded as she quirked an eyebrow. Cera stepped closer and leaned against Severus. This would be her new home and work. She and Severus would be sleeping in separate rooms for now. She didn't know if their relationship would progress to sharing a bed and for now she was fine with that.

It was getting into Evening now and Severus could feel hunger approaching. He took her hand in his and they walked to the kitchen. Severus made her sit as he prepared their dinner. Chicken Masala with Angel hair was their dinner with a glass of white wine. Their dinner was quiet but comfortable. From time to time Severus would look at Cera as she looked out the window in to the darkness beyond. Reaching across the table Severus tucked her hair behind her ear. His fingers then gently caressed her jaw line as she turned her head back towards him. Just like a cat she leaned into his hand and held it to his cheek. His palm was warm and her skin was ever so soft.

If someone had told Severus that he would find love he would have balked at them and hexed them. But right now he actually did feel a love for Cera. He wondered if they would last. He knew her temperament and he knew his. Severus wondered if they would clash and that would be that. He sincerely hoped that would not happen. Since that day where he had horribly insulted her he'd learned so much about her and found that they were in fact equals in more than just academics.

But at this exact moment Severus wondered what it would be like to sleep in bed with her. Not in the sexual sense but he wondered if she curled up or if she spread out in her sleep with someone else in the bed. Did she snore? Well he knew she didn't he did spend a night with her and they did end up spooning at one point. But the thoughts came to an end when Bint came and cleared the table.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Severus asked.

"I think I'll read a bit then go to bed." She answered. Severus nodded his head and stood and pulled Cera's seat so she could do the same. They retired to the library and sat on the sofa as they grabbed their books and sat quietly.

Severus lost track of time when he got to a decent stop in the book. He marked his spot and placed the book on the table beside him. It was then that he realized Cera was fast asleep beside him with her book closed and marked by a finger, her head lolling to the side. Severus decided not to wake her and as gently as he could took the book also marking the spot and placing it on the table. He then carried Cera in his arms up to her room. With a flick of his fingers the covers moved. Severus set her down and magically changed her clothes to her pajamas, which to his surprise consisted only of a pair of men's boxers, sports bra, and cotton tank top. Severus shook his head and pulled the covers over her as he laid a chaste kiss on her lips before turning the lights off and leaving.

Severus walked across the hall to his room and stripped down to his boxers before crawling in to bed and turning out the lights. An hour later Severus was woken by his door opening to see the silhouette of Cera. Silently she closed the door and crept in to bed with Severus.

"I woke up then could not fall back to sleep." She stated upon realizing Severus was awake. Severus moved aside and allowed her to curl up against him. She was warm. It wasn't long until they finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

For months there were nights Severus would suddenly wake to movement in his bed. He did not mind though. Cera was a quiet sleeper. She did not toss and turn; she did not snore or talk in her sleep. Except there was that one time she had a horrible nightmare and Severus could hear her weeping in her sleep. He quickly woke her and comforted her until she fell asleep.

Never did they have any intercourse. Severus did not think she was ready for that just as yet and frankly Cera did not feel ready either. Too much trauma had put her off the act of sex. But the gentle kisses and touches were welcome from Severus. Many times they found each other sitting in the living room reading in complete silence while Severus draped an arm around her shoulder. They were comfortable with each other's presence.

They spent most of their time in the lab working on potions orders for private clients. One of which was Hogwarts. Cera would make the potions for the infirmary and deliver them herself to Madam Pompfrey. After one such delivery Cera returned home to find Severus sitting in the kitchen with his head on the table knocked out. She suspected as much would happen since he was up from five in the morning the previous day. Gently she woke him and he sat up squinting at her.

"Maybe you should retire to your room Severus." She stated as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft but a little greasy from being over the cauldrons for so long. Severus unsteadily stood up and nodded in agreement.

"The potion is finished and is in stasis for the next two days."

"Understood." Cera watched Severus make his way to the stairs and listened for him to reach his room. His door clicked shut and she heard the groan of his bed. Satisfied he was safely in bed she set to cooking dinner for the two of them. Though she suspected he wouldn't wake for food no matter how good it smelled. So she made roast chicken and vegetables. And hour and a half later everything was cooked and she doled out her portion and sat and ate in silence as she watched the sun set over the horizon.

After she ate she cleaned up and placed the leftovers in the fridge and sat in the living room and read one of Severus many tomes. This one was on counter curses for curses produced by dark magic.

Cera, since she has been living under the same roof with Severus, had been going through Severus library like a buzz saw. She absorbed the knowledge of every book and talked to Severus about them. Had it been anyone else Severus would have discouraged her reading his many books and tomes on dark magic. But having gotten to know Cera he knew she would not turn to the dark side. Although many of the spells she learned aided in the brewing of certain potions. Making those potions harmlessly potent. Severus was amazed by the amount of information she could take in. she was the quintessential sponge. Any and all information was stored in that wonderus brain of hers.

After a while of reading Cera found herself growing increasingly tired. She marked off where she was and placed the book on the coffee table. She turned out the lights and made her way to her room. It was then she heard the moaning coming from Severus' room. She stood a moment and was growing increasingly disturbed by the sound. Gently she pushed open his door and walked to his side of the bed. He looked to be in pain and was sweating in his sleep.

"Severus." she called shaking him out of his nightmare. Severus immediately shot up in bed eyes wide staring at her. When he realized it was Cera he relaxed but looked saddened. "A nightmare Severus, all is fine." She whispered as she moved closer to him. Without a word she got up and closed the door and walked to the other side of the bed. She magically changed her clothing to pajamas and climbed into bed with Severus. She lay beside him facing him, Severus rolled to his side and faced her and they both fell asleep like that.

The next morning Severus found his and Cera's limbs tangled together under the sheets. His arms were around her as her face facing his. They had not changed positions as they slept but moved closer. Gently he kissed her lips until she woke. Cera's eyes fluttered open to the brightness of the room. Once her eyes were focused on Severus' she smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, did you?"

"After you came in, yes." For a moment they lay there until Cera kissed Severus. It was a gentle kiss that escalated to a more passionate one. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly as Cera rolled them so she was on top and her legs straddling him. The movement between the two caused Severus to harden and the feeling made them stop. For a moment Severus was about to move her away but she stopped his movements by pinning him down.

"Stay still." She whispered to him. Severus did just that and lay there as he felt Cera rub herself along the shaft of his now hard member. The only thing between the two where her thin shorts and his thin boxers. Cera continued on as she sat up and placed her hands on his chest as she rocked her hips back and fourth. The sensation caused Severus to buck against her making her move faster. Her eyes were shut tight as her sensitive nub rubbed harder and faster against the underside of Severus' member. He could feel her wetness and heat and could feel himself leaking as well. How badly he wondered how she felt on the inside. And then, as if she read his mind their clothes disappeared and they were flesh against flesh. The sensation immediately sent Cera over the edge and feeling the contractions of her muscles and watching her reaction as she came pushed Severus to climax as well. He came hard on his stomach and chest covering himself in thick white cum as she continued to rub. Severus dug his fingers in to her hips with every spasm. Then she stopped moving and looked down at Severus with a glow and a grin on her face. Wandlessly she cleaned away their juices and leaned down and kissed Severus deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Severus then rolled them on to their sides as they kissed.

After the euphoria had subsided the self-doubt came blazing in. Severus untangled himself from Cera and immediately got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He did not say a word or looked at her. Severus stood over the sink refusing to look at himself in the mirror. _There was something she wants. She did not mean to do this. This is not real for her._ He tried to convince himself over and over again that she was not attracted to him and just wanted to use him. But that was immediately shattered when he heard her.

"Severus, what's wrong?" she asked through the bathroom door. He could hear the worry in her voice but he did not answer. Over and over she tried to get him to talk she even tried opening the door. But Severus finally gave in when he heard her crying through the door. From beneath the door he could see her shadow and see that she was sitting on the floor. Severus felt horrible. She was not using him. Severus opened the door and sat on the floor beside her and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry to worry you." He whispered. "I just…" he didn't know how to end that sentence.

"You just what?" she asked as she sat up and looked him in the eye.

"I…what we did felt so good and I could see you liked it as well. It's been a while since any woman showed me attention like that. I just doubted you and myself and could not for that moment be around you. But I can see that you are not acting." He confessed. For a moment she was silent and she looked away.

"Severus." she finally said garnering his attention. "I am not like everyone else. I will not give you a reason to doubt me. If I do something it is deliberate and not to use you in anyway. I do love being around you and…if we did more of what we just did that would be…fine with me so long as it is with you. And you should not doubt yourself." Severus sat there staring into her eyes. For all his spying Severus could always tell when someone was lying. It also helped that he was a good Legilimens and Occulmens. As he sat he brushed against her mind, which she left wide open. Something she never did and he realized she knew what he was doing. But he did not find fault in her at all. Drawing away from her mind Severus looked at her.

"I understand." Nodding Cera moved closer to Severus and kissed him on the lips gently as she moved her body closer and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her and held her close to him. In that moment Severus felt something he never truly felt till that moment. He felt warm and calm and at the same time he felt that from her. For the first time Severus actually understood what love felt like.


End file.
